My Savior A NaLu fanfic
by FT LucyHeartfilia FT
Summary: Lucy is getting kidnapped, and Natsu is always there to rescue her. When fatal events turn, bringing back the past, the future is a long a bumpy road ahead, as Natsu tries to find a way to tell Lucy how he feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

_Lucy's Point of view:_

I smiled as I walked into the guild. Today was the night that I told Natsu how I felt about him. As I walked through the crowd of people, and saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing. I felt my heart shatter inside of my chest. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I ran intensely out of the guild. Lucy ran down the street, and accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy's face was concerned. She helped the fallen man up.

"Thank you sweetheart." He smiled.

"No problem! Well, I should get going." Lucy smiled, and started to walk away.

"Your not going anywhere, princess." He grabs Lucy, and puts his hand over her mouth.

"MhmHmhhmhm!" Lucy tried to scream.

The man grabs Lucy's wrist with his free hand, and tugs her away into the darkness...

 _Natsu's Point of view:_

Natsu urgently pulled away from Lisanna. "Why did you do that Lisanna?"

"Because I love you!" Lisanna smiled.

"Lisanna... I'm sorry, but I am in love with someone else... not you..."

Lisanna's smile turned to a frown. "Who?!"

Natsu looked at the floor. "Lucy..."

"THAT LITTL-"

"If your going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. Just leave Lucy alone and out of this. Now, If you excuse me, I've gotta go find Luce." Natsu stormed out of the guild hall. He walked down the street, to see Lucy's hair ribbon was on the ground. He picked it up, and sniffed it for any clues. "She's in danger..." Natsu runs down the street more, and runs to down-town Magnolia. He continues to run down an alley-way, and runs into an abandoned warehouse to see something bad...

Narrator's Point of view:

Lucy was lying on the ground, with bruises covering her body, as well as blood stains on her shirt, skirt, guild mark, arms, and legs. Lucy flinched now and then, and slowly swayed from conscious to unconscious. Natsu nearly screamed when he saw Lucy's condition. He ran as fast as he could over to her, and held her close.

"LUCY!"  
"Nat...su...?"

"Yes it's me! Are you okay?!"

Lucy coughs. "Y-yeah..."

"Can you stand and walk?!"

Lucy attempts to stand up and walk, but stumbles and falls into Natsu's arms. He picked her up bridal style and said, "It's better if I carried you."

Lucy smiles. "Y-yeah... just to tell you... this might be a trap... I don't know for sure, because I was knocked out... I don't remember anything except for being pulled into the darkness, and then waking up here."

"Good to know." Suddenly, a cage falls from the ceiling, trapping both Natsu and Lucy. Slow clapping from one person could be heard in the background. The clapping got louder, and closer. A man in a long black cloak, with black hair revealed himself. "Well well well! What do we have here?"

"Ryan..." Lucy was frightened.

"Heya beautiful, and... Salamander?!"

"Yeah! Now let us go!"

"Not a chance flame brain." Ryan spat. He came up to the cage, and unlocked the cage. He grabbed Lucy forcefully, and pulled her out of the cage. Quickly, he locked the cage up again. "And don't even try to burn it, It's fire-proof."

"HURT LUCY, AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES!"

"Can't count on it pinky."

Natsu growled and hissed, and tried to shake the cage. It had a very study foundation, and wouldn't budge.

"Natsu... it's okay... I'll be fine..." Lucy smiled weakly.

"LUCY! LET HER GO!" His entire body lit on fire.

"Never! What are you gonna do about it?!"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR JUST TOUCHING HER!"

"I'm counting on it." Ryan spat back at him.

Natsu hissed. "My guild will come for you!"

"Whatever... they're a bunch of wimps anyways..." He rolls his eyes.

"Ryan..." Lucy interupted. "Natsu is right... If you mess with one member of Fairy Tail, your gonna have to deal with them all. Trust me on it, I've experienced it before."

"Do you really think I care?! I'm just here to bring you to Master Jose of the Phantom Lord!"

Lucy completely froze. She fell to the ground, shivering in fear. "... Jose..."

"Yeah, and your going to be his slave... forever!" He laughs.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Oh trust me, I will." He turned back around, and took Lucy to the other side of the building. There were chains, ropes, and weapons all on the wall.

Natsu gasped a bit, and tried to break the metal on the cage.

"It's useless... There is no need to even try."

"You... don't have to do this Ryan..." Lucy told him as Ryan held her tightly by her arm.

"Yeah, I do." He pins Lucy against the wall, and chains Lucy's hands, feet, and neck.

"Let... me... go..." Lucy moaned.

"YOU HEARD HER! LET HER GO!" Natsu screetched.

"Sorry, but I have a job to do."

Ryan cupped Lucy's cheek in her hand, and moves his free hand to Lucy's shirt. He started to take it off when Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord walked in.

"ENOUGH!" He demanded. Ryan let go of Lucy's shirt and cheek, and walked towards Jose.

"Hello there brother."

"Hey brother."

Natsu was the one who spoke up. "WHAT?! BROTHER?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes... Ryan and I are brothers." Jose smiled evilly.

"H-how... I didn't think you had a brother..." Natsu was shocked.

"Well... let's just say that me and Jose have a strong relationship." Ryan smirks.

Natsu shook the cage so hard, and the metal became unattached, and fell off of the cage. Natsu walked out, his face covered by darkness, and his eyes glowing completely red. "I told you that if you hurt Lucy, I'd come for you."

"Bring it on! Brother, sit this battle out, I'll take care of him." Ryan insists.

Jose nods, and sits down.

Natsu charges Ryan. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"DARK EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" Dark earth balls of magic are thrown at Natsu, as he punches Ryan. Ryan flies backwards, and hits the brick wall. Natsu picks up Ryan off the ground by his shirt and lights his hand on fire. "Your in for a real beating for hurting Lucy."

"BRING IT ON!" Ryan gets free of his grasp, and attacks Natsu. "DARK EARTH DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu is pushed back, but manages to block his attack. Natsu then charges him, and knocks him to the ground, making the building shake. Jose and Lucy were both watching intensively as the battle got bigger. Ryan and Natsu made a roar, having them both collide.

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu screeched and knocked Ryan to the ground again. Ryan kicked Natsu off, and they both created Iron fists, and punched each others knuckles. They stopped the fight for a split second, and shook their hands in pain. Ryan sighed.

"I'm getting tired of fighting." Him and Jose disappeared, leaving him and Lucy. "See ya, Salamander."

Natsu ran to Lucy as fast as he could. "LUCY!"

"Natsu!" She smiles.

Natsu breaks the chains on Lucy's hands, feet, and neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go home." Natsu picks Lucy up bridal style and carries her home.

 **Authors note: Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 2 of my fanfic! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
